Love Blooms with Flower Crowns
by agirlmusthaveaname
Summary: Gendry reflects back on all of the times he and Arya made flower crowns


Gendry felt the wind as it weaves through his hair and on his cheek. It was summer once more in Winterfell yet the breeze still felt cold. Though not as cold as it was. The dark thoughts lurk around in his mind, but Gendry simply turns his head away focusing on the flowers that were blooming around him instead of thinking about the war. Before the war, the idea of laying down on a hill of flowers was unheard of for a boy like Gendry. One because there were no fields to run and play in, in King's Landing. And two, as a poor boy from Flea Bottom Gendry had no time for such freedoms. But now? Now he had all the time in the world, at least for a while.

With that in mind, Gendry relaxed back onto the ground arms tucked behind his head as he drifted off into an easy sleep. Not long after his eyes fluttered half open as he felt a small weight land on his head. Through the heaviness of sleep and his dark lashes, he could see Arya hovering over him and smiling widely. She looked absolutely stunning he thought as he was able to watch the loose strands of hair that had fallen from her braid sway and move in the wind. Her cheeks were a healthy shade of red no doubt from running to find him. Turning his eyes away from her he picked up what she dropped on his head and inspected it. It was a flower crown. He felt his own smile widen as he sat up to sit it securely on top of his head. Arya flopped down next to him taking in the clouds, for a moment before she herself closed her eyes.

"You woke me up just so you could fall asleep?" Gendry asked the sound of sleep still in his voice making it rumble even more than usual.

"Mhmm" Arya replied easily making herself more comfortable.

"I was having a nice dream."

"I'm sure I'll have a better one."

"We both could have had a nice one."

"Yes, but I need you to keep an eye out for Jon and Sansa, they both want to have me cooped up all day with political talks and I'm tired. So please Gendy, will you sit there and hide me?" Gendry wanted to both laugh and roll his eyes at her it was obvious to both that he would do it happily still he played along.

"Hm.. but what do I get out of it? Other than being tired?"

"I gave you a gift already stupid".

"Yes, and it is a very lovely crown. But I think that should count as only part of the gift. I think I should get another gift since I really was taken from such a sweet dream."

"Fine, if I make another crown for you will you shut up?"

"For another crown no, I don't need crowns but maybe for a kiss-"

Before Gendry could even finish his sentence Arya had already pushed herself up and stretched to give him a quick and chaste kiss on the lips before maneuvering away from his encircling arms and laying herself back down.

"There Stupid" she whispered as she closed her eyes again. This time Gendry did laugh as she curled into his body for warmth a smile still tugging on her lips as she drifted off into sleep. They stayed like that for a time Arya sleeping and Gendry watching over her. It had been that way on the kingsroad when he was the only one other than Yoren who had known her secret.

The wind shifted and the flower crown Arya had made tilted forward. Pushing it back to its previous position he watched as all of the flowers around them danced in the winds.

Picking the closest flower to him Gendry studies the petal as he would a newly forged sword. Inspecting the color and how soft it was to the touch. It was much too delicate for his hands he thought as he gently turned it over and over enjoying how the dark blue of the petals melt into a vibrant purple. It was so vibrant and beautiful it reminded Gendry of something Arya had once said to him.

"They were the prettiest flowers in the world" Arya had mentioned the beauty of Winterfell's flower to him one day while their group was settling in for the night, before continuing on towards the wall the next day. They had moved away from the rest of the group and were sitting by the side of the river Arya had picked a few flowers nearby as Gendry looked around to make sure no one could hear them. It was one of the first times Arya had opened up about her home after the initial revelation of who she was. Gendry watched curiously as she absentmindedly began to thread the flowers together making a small crown.

"That's nice how did you do that?"

"What this?" Arya lifted the flowers up. "My mother taught my sister and me how to make them. Though Sansa's were always prettier." Gendry noticed the sadness edging its way around Arya's voice as she thought of her family. Not wanting her to focus on it he offered her another option

"Would you show me how to make one?" Arya was surprised at the request but quickly agreed. Excitedly plucking more flowers and shoving them into Gendry's hands. For hours they talked and laughed and made crowns together. Gendry's hands fumbled a few times in the beginning before he got the hang of it. Arya would later begrudgingly admit that Gendry too was better at making them than she was. He simply blushed and grumbled that it was just because he was used to crafting things as a blacksmith. It became a way to pass time on the road, then it became a way to take their minds off of the horrors of Harrenhal, and as a way to relax and be left alone from the brotherhood.

After Arya was gone Gendry still made crowns. This time to give to the children at the inn. At Least that's what he told himself. The truth was he didn't want to sever his last tie to Arya. So he continued to make more. Always with the hope that one day he would get to make her another one, one made with Winterfell flowers as an apology for everything that had happened between them.

There were no crowns made when Winter came and with it the true war. They were reunited now but there was no time for such things. Besides Gendry had learned the truth of his heritage by that point. And Arya of her aunt's past. Both would agree that the promise of flower crowns had lost its appeal. Especially with the Targaryen queen and Jon learning of their own intricately woven past and destiny. Instead of making crowns Arya and Gendry made up for lost time and the uncertainty of what the future held in other ways. But if he was honest with himself the thought of seeing Arya one day wearing a flower crown again helped Gendry to push through the fear of the white walkers and fight for their future.

The day that the Night King had fallen was the next time he'd made Arya a new crown. Gendry would always remember the moment the Night King was killed. It was the same moment when it seemed the sun broke through the night giving him a chance to look and see who amongst them was still alive. Gendry felt his heart race harder than it had during all the fighting as he looked for Arya who'd he lost sight of at some point in the night. Forcing back the bile that he could feel pressing forward he turned to look for her family she had to be with them. That was the only option. And thank the gods it was. Relief washed over him as did the exhaustion of the night before as he sunk to the ground the moment he spotted her hugging her brothers and sister. She spotted him easily, though she too looked ready to fall over as she tried to separate from the family hug. Gendry waved her off silently telling her it was alright hey would have time together after, plenty of time. For now, he was content to simply watch over her.

Later that day however after some sleep Arya found him sitting in the remnants of Winterfell's forge. They stood apart studying each other neither saying anything before both sets of hands were touching and checking every inch of each other's bodies. Whether to look for the inevitable injuries that occurred over the night or just to reassure themselves that they were there and safe they couldn't tell. All they knew was that as they held each other this was the first time they felt true peace in a very long time. When Gendry had stumbled through asking her to marry him that day Arya couldn't help but laugh.

"Why do you think I'm dressed like this you stupid bull?" It was at that moment that Gendry took notice of what she was wearing. It was a rather formal dress, much too formal to wear on a day of recovery. Her hair had also been braided much more intricately than usual no doubt Sansa's handy work. Gendry felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

"You look nice" a memory from their past makes him smile as he steps closer to her and takes one of the loose strands left purposefully out of the braid and brings it close to him inhaling the warm scent of perfume. "You smell nice too" Arya pretended to humph and spun out of his arms.

"Well you don't, you stink." she stuck her tongue out childishly at him causing them both to laugh. Missing the warmth of her body already Gendry pulls her back towards him.

"No, I don't."He says confidently, watching her head nod in agreement with him. They stay there for just a moment letting themselves bask in how far they'd come. From simply being a Stupid Bull and M'lady to a man and woman in love. Once it was over Arya grabbed one of his large hands in both of hers and began to excitedly pull him in the direction of the godswood. There he found her small family waiting for them bundled together in warm Stark cloaks. Sansa holding two more. Arya went to move forward to have the Stark cloak placed on her shoulders, but Gendry gently pulled her back.

"What is it?" there was confusion etched in her voice. Gendry looked around at the godswoods and its strange beauty before turning back to her.

"We forgot something. Is it alright to pick flowers in the godswoods?" Arya's eye lit up shaking her head yes they hurriedly bent down and began picking flowers all around them. Ignoring the curious glances of her family. When they were both done they presented each other with what would become their favorite crowns.

They are often asked if they regretted not waiting to have a major northern ceremony to celebrate the marriage of the young stark princess. But both would say no they were surrounded by flowers, family, and love. They couldn't have asked for anything more.

Gendry turned his body to look down at his sleeping wife gently he scooped her up in his arms sitting her up against him. Bending his head down to hers he whispered for her that it was time to wake up.

"No, let me sleep" Arya argued nuzzling her almost winning Gendry over, however, he had seen Ghost spot them a few minutes prior and new that Jon would be searching for them soon

"We need to go back Jon's on his way besides it's starting to get dark"

"You were supposed to keep watch Stupid"

"I did, that's how I know we need to go M'lady." Gendry stood up pulling Arya up with him. Ignoring Arya rolling her eyes Gendry picked up the flower crown he had been working on for hours as she slept and presented it to her.

"It really isn't fair yours always look so much more pretty than mine," Arya said though the happiness in her voice and the awe in her eyes as she inspected the crown told Gendry that she really didn't mind. Gendry took the crown back and placed it on Arya's head.

"That's just because I've got to try and make it as beautiful as you. Though I still haven't achieved that yet." It was rare to see his wife blushing from a compliment, but Gendry took great pride in it. Especially when Arya tilted her head back to smile up cheekily at him.

"You'll just have to keep making more of them then." Gendry could only nod in agreement. With both of their crowns set securely on their heads, Gendry took Arya's hand and together made their way out of the field of flowers and towards their home.


End file.
